A process for producing adhesive closing parts is disclosed in DE 198 28 856 C1. Application of this process is relatively costly when the adhesive fastening parts to be manufactured in which the adhesive fastener elements are very tightly packed and small. For example, in manufacture of so-called microfasteners, the adhesive fastener elements are provided in the form of stems thickened at their ends or provided with side projections in very high packing densities of 200 or more adhesive fastener elements per square centimeter. Shaping tools, such as dandy rollers, are required to shape the stems at the end. High production costs are incurred because of the very large number of openings in the roller, which may be produced by etching, electrodeposition, or laser machining.